Baba's Baby
' 'Baba’s Baby (祖母ベビー, ''Bababebii'') was originally the main ship of the Baba Yaga Pirates, but after their captain was captured and joined the marines. The ship now is Baba Yaga’s main source of transportation on both land and sea, famed throughout the world as the only one of its kind. Appearance Baba’s Baby is a massive ship that also doubles as a submarine like craft, however what it is most famous for is traveling on land. This is done by two giant chicken like legs that come out of the base of the craft and walk across the land or even run when needed. Inside the craft it is much roomier unlike what it seen from the outside, the craft it self is a giant house looking structure. With four different floors and most of the times, a base, 1st, 2nd, 3rd and top floor where Baba Yaga’s office is. For one coming onto the craft for the first time it can be very confusing, because it is believed that some kind of method was used to make the craft to be extremely roomy. Engine Room Located on the ground the engine Room is home to the old shipwright of the baba yaga pirates (but as of now a new shipwright was put in his place). Most of the room is taken up by an imposing furnace and engines. The rest of the space is largely empty, save for a large wooden structure that acts as the shipwright's bed and workplace. 1st floor Is dedicated to traditional Japanese tatami matted rooms, from everything from the residents of marines on the ship or such. A long hallway with rooms separated by rice paper wooden doors line this floor. 2nd Floor The second floor is the main usage as storage and its kitchens. All of those one board go to this floor to eat, drink and be social. However there is several offices here for visiting marine officers and such, aside from this most of this floor is dark and creepy. 3rd Floor The third floor is used for were the officers would stay in very beautiful and decorated rooms. However on this floor as well, there is a vault where Baba keeps all of her wealth and there is a large hot spring room where Baba goes to relax herself. Also on the third floor is a den den mushi room, where she is able to call marine HQ or whomever she pleases. Top Floor Is home to Baba's office it is an opulently built, largely unoccupied space lined with expensive vases accentuated by intricate architecture. Her office lies on this floor, conjoined with another secret room where she likes to count her gold and gems. Multiple large wooden doors block the path to Baba's office, followed by many twisting hallways. Engine_room.png|The main engine of the craft. hallways.png|Second floor view. Top_floor.png|The top floor rooms, leading to Baba's Office and living shape. Abilities Trivia *Both Baba Yaga and her ship are closely inspired by the Slavic folk story of Baba Yaga and her cabin with chicken legs that is able to walk on its own. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Ships